


第七十三章 Lacrimosa dies illa①（一）

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [74]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	第七十三章 Lacrimosa dies illa①（一）

洛基红着脸退出去以后，有些不耐烦地在外间的小会客室里蹀躞着。宅邸里的仆人也许是在危机爆发以后便跑光了，现在这座大厦里空荡荡的，除了在庭院中待命的十几位同僚，就只剩下了神巫和他。

好在洛基并没有久等，几分钟以后，瑞布斯推开门走了出来。一望可知，神巫的装束和气度完全是旧时的特涅布莱王室派头，他穿着那件下摆绣着弗勒雷家纹的斜襟立领长袍，白色的细呢料子上缀着一些以菲涅斯塔拉宫那标致性的尖顶作为原型的精美纹样。紫罗兰色的高领衬衫一直扣到颈项，细腰身的外套穿在他消瘦清减的躯体上却显得有一些宽松。瑞布斯把病中变得凌乱的银发一丝不苟地拢到了脑后，露出了光洁的前额，失去了发丝的掩映后，他左半张脸上蔓延着的，黑色蛛网一般的脉管显露了出来，昭示着星之病已然深入了膏肓。神巫高高地昂着头，手中拄着那柄属于路西斯王室的宝剑，他的神态和功架都呈现出一种威严倨傲的气度，那是惯于发号施令的上位者所独有的。憔悴的面貌消失了，曾经的弗勒雷上将归来了，但这并不是康复的明证，而是凋零前的回光。

“天光短暂，让我们尽快出发吧。”瑞布斯对望着他发呆的洛基做了一个邀请的手势，随即以宝剑代替拐杖，拖着左脚走了出去。洛基看得出来，这具曾经饱受造物的爱宠与眷顾的躯体，如今已经落下了残疾。

在去往基格纳塔斯的路上，瑞布斯和几位幕僚一同制定了策略，他们取道瞭望塔的回廊潜入了基地，所幸瑞布斯估算得分毫不差，以尼弗海姆帝国官僚主义的拖沓作风，他们并没有及时取消弗勒雷上将这名“死人”的权限。基地的诸多关卡都未能成为阻碍，瑞布斯所选取的这条路线，是相对而言守备最为松懈的，一行人在路上遭遇过四五次魔导兵，险象环生。

当他们终于抵达停机坪时，黄昏已经开始降临了，苍穹上还残留着一点夕阳的残照。借着暮色的余晖，从空场上向基格纳塔斯那耸入云天的主塔楼望去，便可以隐约看到回廊之间徘徊着的魔导兵，由于魔导增幅装置的影响，这些发疯的傀儡们格外地活跃。

魔导飞船开始预热了，狂风卷起了地面的尘埃，马达声震耳欲聋。在舷梯之前，瑞布斯向洛基·托姆鲁特伸出手去，说道：“托姆鲁特准将，让我们就此分别吧。祝您一路顺风！”

“不、不！您必须和我们一起走！”洛基惊慌失措地抓住了瑞布斯的手臂，高声喊道，“我们去雷斯塔伦！还记得吗？您的妹妹也在那里，他们会治好您的！到时候，您想去哪里都可以！您听我说，尤克拉希尔协会有一些特效药……”

“托姆鲁特准将，您且听我说，”瑞布斯微笑着截住了洛基的话，他的平静和青年的惊恐形成了鲜明的对照，“你们必须要在日落前出发，时间宝贵，我尽量不涉闲文，请不要打断我。这不只是星之病的问题，还有一些其他的东西在作梗，我并不是白白当了这十一年神巫的，现在我可以明确地告诉您，这具身体已经无可救药了。我注定活不过一两天，但是被困在格拉雷亚的众多市民却不然，他们还有活下去的可能。现在由于城市的长街曲巷里到处挤满了发狂的魔导兵，导致营救希望渺茫。但是如果我能够关闭增幅装置，那么大部分魔导兵将会陷入休眠状态，您和抵抗组织便能设法将这些人疏散到安全的城镇。魔导增幅装置的操作台位于基地的最高层，伊德拉专用的会议室中，现在只有我拥有进入顶楼，以及操作装置的权限。这将是我最后的使命了。”

“那么，我和您一道去！主塔里到处都是魔导兵，您需要帮手！”洛基仍然固执地不肯放开瑞布斯的手。

“托姆鲁特准将！我以您父亲的朋友的身份乞求您，您必须马上离开！”瑞布斯仍然保持着一副异常镇定的神态，果决地说道，“直截了当地说吧，这是一趟有去无回的任务，没必要把两个人都葬送在这里。现在药剂的效果还能维持三个小时，以我目前的状态，足可以应付得了。您父亲所做的一切都是为了伊奥斯大陆的安宁，您，和您身后的同僚们，都有着在尼弗海姆帝国难能得见的高尚心地，请将诸位的生命奉献给未来吧。不要用死亡去逃避你们的使命，不要让前人的殉道变成无谓的牺牲！”

洛基打了一个寒颤，缓缓地松开了他的手，他低垂着头颅，手掌无力地垂落在身侧。年轻的准将踉跄着后退了半步，片刻之后，他抬起头来，神色坚毅，眼底却隐隐地噙着泪光，那些泪水冒上来，又很快隐了下去。确切的信念是支撑人类活下去所必要的基石，崇高的心灵在人世间蹉跎，也难免一时迷惘，但它终将拨开迷雾，看到正途的方向。现在，在这名骤然成熟起来的青年心中，稳固的信仰已然战胜了孩子气的冒失逞性。

洛基·托姆鲁特把他的右手握成拳状，抵在心口的位置，和他身后的一众军官一起，行了个庄严的帝国军礼。

年轻的准将坚定地说道：“祝您武运昌隆！”在说这话的时候，他的声音哽咽，手掌以微不可见的幅度，不可抑止地颤抖着。

神巫望着这些旧日的下属们，回给了他们一个特涅布莱式的致礼。他微笑着答道：“想来我们不会有再会的一天了，祝各位一路顺风！这个世界是一片光明与黑暗殽杂的海洋；它既是天堂，又是地狱；既是伊甸园，又是摩蛾拉；希望您们都能在须发尽白之后，毫无悔恨地躺进六神的怀抱。此外，如果各位见到露娜芙蕾雅，请不要向她提起我，这是我最后的请托。别了，尼弗海姆的儿子们，别了！”

在魔导飞船升上天空后，洛基·托姆鲁特哭了很久，他淌着热泪，像个孩子一样泣不成声。他不知道这一幕的印象还能在他的脑海里留存多久，但是他知道，在时间将往事湮没以前，这场离别恐怕将一直成为他心中的隐痛。在这个黄昏，他的青春期，他那年少慕艾的懵懂情愫，都被永远地埋葬在了基格纳塔斯。

夜半时分，艾汀·伊祖尼亚踏入了基地底层的环形回廊。在看到驻军基地里陷入休眠状态的魔导兵，以及随处可见的鏖战残迹时，他便清楚地知道，他的神巫曾经造访过这里。他在基地中疯狂地搜寻，直到在高塔的天井下面找到了垂毙的青年。

他看见瑞布斯·诺克斯·弗勒雷，这位天潢贵胄，这位特涅布莱王室的儿子，狼狈地匍匐在肮脏的尘埃中，身边尽是魔导兵的残骸。青年已经失去了一条手臂，义肢被利落地齐根斩落下来，他趴在地上，艰难地挣扎着，摸索、探寻，想要找到那把近在咫尺的宝剑。很显然，他已经彻底看不见了，视觉系统是人体中最为脆弱的器官，在躯壳行将物化时，眼睛往往是最先叛变的部分。

艾汀轻轻地叹了口气，他化身为那位路西斯王的模样，在瑞布斯身边蹲下身来，按住了他的手背。他拿起雷吉斯的剑，模仿着诺克提斯的语气和声音说道：“谢谢你。”

瑞布斯稍稍偏着头倾听着他，怔愣了片刻，随即露出了一个微笑。即使到了这最后一刻，他的笑容里仍旧带着三分讥嘲，三分倨傲，剩下的，则是一些轻松和释然。他笑道：“事到如今，您不会还以为这种小把戏能够骗得过我吧？艾汀·伊祖尼亚，您是老糊涂了吗？”

“真遗憾，刚刚想着您兴许会上当，我还一度觉得这种把戏怪有趣的。您就不能装傻充愣一回吗？您们这些毫无风趣的特涅布莱人啊，非得让游戏在中途变得这么无聊。”说着，艾汀变回了本来的形貌，他扶起瑞布斯，把他拥在怀中，又说，“常言，糊涂人享糊涂的幸福，聪明人受聪明的苦楚，看来是不假了。”

瑞布斯轻声咳嗽着，污黑的血液随着胸腔的震动，不断地从他的口中涌出。艾汀帮他擦了擦嘴边的血迹，血污殷过了丝帕，沾湿了男人的手掌。青年轻声说道：“啊，您多无聊，居然要来和一个临死的人评理。这可也怨不得我，谁叫阁下的演技在这十二年间从来没有进步过。”

男人笑了，他吻着瑞布斯的额角，问道：“您为什么不能等我几日呢？您看，为了使那位路西斯王尽快赶来，我日夜兼程地捉来了他的朋友。”

“魔导兵在帝都大肆杀戮，每一秒都有人死在斧钺之下。早一刻关闭装置，就等于拯救了无数条人命。您知道，守护伊奥斯是弗勒雷家的职责。”神巫停顿了片刻，调整了一下呼吸，刚刚从高塔上坠落的一刻，断裂的肋骨伤到了脏腑，好在他的知觉已然大半麻木，现在反而感受不到太多痛苦了，他又说，“既然您见到了路西斯王，为什么不干脆将他本人掳来呢？”

“您不会希望我这样做的，他应该用他自己的力量走到这里。”

“哈！您那无聊的戏剧美学又出来作梗了。”瑞布斯笑道，“不过您说的不错，他应该凭借自己的力量走到最后。”

“所以您得承认，这个世界上，只有我们能够了解彼此。”帝国宰相说着，他一边为神巫整理着凌乱的银发，一边专注地凝视着他。

————————

①题目取自莫扎特《安魂曲》第三章第六曲，意为：流泪之日。


End file.
